


If I am with you

by Anarik



Series: On tumblr first [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Love Confessions, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, this is really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: When Stiles wakes up, he's out in the woods, his back pressed into a tree and he feels ok.





	If I am with you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I'm sorry if there's any mistake, if you could point that out for me, I'll edit the chapter. Thank you!

When Stiles wakes up, he's out in the woods, his back is pressed into a tree and he feels ok. He knows he shouldn't feel like that, what with all the kidnapping thing, the beating-the-shit-out-of-him thing, the concussion thing, and probably the broken-bones thing. It's weird. Why doesn't he have any pain? The hunters were really upfront with what they wanted. Not only they sent a message. Oh. Oh, _of course not_. They wanted more. They wanted to make sure the pack knew what would happen to the other humans that were running with wolves. It was a threat. A really fucking understandable one. God, if there was something Stiles hated were those hunters like Kate, willingly to kill whoever came in front of them without any remorse. He almost couldn't get over it after the Nogitsune. He didn't know how these people could  _sleep_.

He notices something important. A tongue cleaning his arm's wounds. Now, that's weird. He was really sure he was the only one there with the hunters, and the only one who could track his scent like that, and also think about cleaning wounds with tongues was... oh. Oh, no.

"D-Derek". God, his throat hurts.

He tries to look back but he feels his neck crack a little bit when he does that so he stops. He may not be feeling pain right now, but he's not going to put Derek through the suffering because he's not being careful. Instead, he looks to the front and see that one foot is fully turned. God. They were beasts.

"Derek... stop". Even if he's not feeling any pain, his body is still reacting to being hurt. "Let me... let me feel my pain... please" he takes deep breaths every time he tries to talk. "Please."

So Derek does it. He stops taking away the pain and Stiles almost screams. It's too much. Everything hurts and he's starting to feel dizzy, disorientated and sad.

"N-no... don't take it a-away" he says. "I can take it."

Stiles feels Derek move, wrapping his whole body around Stiles' hips between his body and the tree, trying to give him a little bit of heat. Having him like that, Stiles feels the way Derek is whimpering, like he's suffering too.

"Are you hurt?" Stiles ask, taking a few gulps, trying to keep himself from throwing up because of the pain. Derek doesn't answer. "You are." Stiles affirms and Derek moves his head underneath his arm.

They stay silent for a long while. Stiles moves carefully his arm so he can pet Derek's fur. Derek is still whimpering, almost crying, suffering from his own pain and the one he took out of Stiles. Stiles feels himself cry too. Out of pain, out of sadness.

"We... we're going to die... don't we?" Stiles is surprised at how low and accepting his voice comes out at that, and Derek moves his head, nodding. Stiles sighs. "It's ok, I guess..." he takes a deep breath and lets his head touch the tree. "When it's time, it's time."

Derek cries a little harder this time and Stiles can't help but wonder if he's thinking about his family, if he's thinking about Laura being murdered in these same woods. If, perhaps, he's thinking about how their deaths are going to affect everyone that's still out there, loving them.

"I know I don't say... this a lot but... thank you" Stiles feels himself shake at the sudden cold on his spine. He doesn't feel his legs anymore. "For saving me today, and all the days before that... and for putting up with me... and for taking care of me... and... I love you. I'm sorry for not saying it sooner." He feels Derek snuggle a little bit closer to him, if that could be possible, and his tongue again on his arm, and then, with his nose, he rides up his shirt and licks his hip. Stiles laughs and he coughs blood, but Derek doesn't stop. "I would have taken you to movies... or dinner... or picnics here, because I know how much you love to run. And... I would have taken your hand, and kiss you a lot because you deserve all the love and happiness. And..." he's crying again. The knot on his chest and throat tightening. "And I would have bake you a lot of pastries, and my dad would have make you come to have breakfast with us on Sundays. And he would have called you 'son'. And... and you would have cried a little bit out of happiness" Stiles chuckles a bit at the sound Derek does. "You would have cried, let's face it."

He quiets down a bit, feeling the dizziness clouding his wakefulness and he just knows. "It's ok." Stiles says at Derek, who has erratic breaths. "I love you, Derek. And I'm not afraid to die if you're with me. I love you. I love you. I love you... I... I'm not afraid. I'm not..."

Stiles' heart stops beating and Derek howls a little low and muffled with Stiles’ skin and his own wolfsbane wounds. He just has to keep protecting Stiles. That's all he knows. And he does it until his wolf decides it's enough, and he shifts back to human, and his own heart stops.

***

When the Sheriff and Scott find them, they cry holding both bodies: one Stiles full of blood, wounds and broken bones; and a Derek full of bullet holes in his chest, arms and legs, all wrapped around the man’s body. Both have peaceful looks on their faces and they're holding hands.

"At least..." the Sheriff says with a broken voice. "At least they had each other."

**Author's Note:**

> I knowwww. This is a lot of angst! I saw a fanart of a hurt Stiles with a wolf Derek beside him and I just immediately thought about this! But I can't seem to find the fanart. if I do, I'll put the link in here. 
> 
> Comments are love. Share your love with me, please <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
